


Fresh From the Page

by chairmancatsby



Series: 12 Days of MaleChristmas [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Writer Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairmancatsby/pseuds/chairmancatsby
Summary: Alec had been having the worst writer's block ever. He needed something, anything to inspire him and he had a gut feeling that he was going to find inspiration soon, but he didn't expect it to come in the form of his book's character coming to life.





	Fresh From the Page

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little sad that hardly anyone likes Day 3 (UpsideDown AU) hahas T__T but Day 2 (Guardian AU) seems really popular and a lot of people have been asking me to continue it so...maybe!
> 
> I wrote this because I simply love the idea of Alec being a writer! Kind of inspired by Ruby Sparks, except I didn't watch the movie but read about it
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

Alec hadn’t been able to write anything for the whole day. His open word document was still blank, the cursor still positioned at the exact same place since the start. There was a deadline looming over his head that he had to meet otherwise his editor would murder him. It was already his second extension and he really had to get something out.

 _“Just write anything for goodness sake!”_ Lydia, his editor and best friend, would scream at him while he would try to protest that it was not that easy. Too bad for him, Lydia knew all of his bad habits and pathetic excuses and she would never let him off with any one of them. There were only two times when Lydia would forgive Alec for missing a deadline. One, if Alec was too sick to even move (if he could still type then he wasn’t sick enough). And two, if Alec was heartbroken because she knew that Alec was a sensitive marshmallow even though he refused to admit it.

Lydia really did care about Alec’s well-being and she was good at her job so Alec couldn’t really complain. Not that he had anything to bemoan about in the first place. Lydia was an angel when she wanted to be.

Though recently, Alec hadn’t been giving her any reasons to be an angel to him. He had been avoiding her calls and not responding to her emails. Since two days ago, he had locked himself in his apartment, hoping that inspiration would strike him when he was waking up, eating, bathing, or whenever. But it hadn’t and he was hopelessly praying for time to magically stop.

Just the day before, Lydia had actually come knocking on his door but he had buried himself under his comforter until she had walked away. Then she proceeded to leave a dozen of messages and missed calls on his phone – none of which he responded to of course.

There was just _nothing_ for him to write about.

He had a character with a tortured past, and that was all. Many authors out there had characters with tortured pasts and they were way better than Alec could ever be. What was the point of writing someone which hundreds of other people have written?

But Alec already had the first few chapters out and he wasn’t one to give up. Okay, so maybe Alec didn’t just have a character with a tortured past. He had an actual plot and the seeds were already sown. All he had to do was to continue writing.

It wasn’t the first time he was faced with a writer’s block but it was certainly the most serious one. Judging by how his phone had stopped vibrating that afternoon, he could guess that his family and friends knew that he needed time alone as well. He was lucky to have such supportive people by his side. Though this time, being supportive wasn’t enough. Alec needed a muse, something to keep him going, and he just had to find it.

Opening the documents that already had words on them, Alec read through the chapters again and again until he felt his eyelids grow heavy. Pushing his laptop aside, Alec stumbled sleepily towards his bed and slinked under his covers. Closing his eyes, he hoped that he would dream of something related to his story to write. Maybe he would dream about his problematic main character, Magnus Bane.

 

When Alec woke up, he didn’t sense that there was anything wrong. He felt good and usually when he felt good, it meant that it was going to be a productive day for him.

Smiling to himself, he pictured how the day would go – he would be writing his novel smoothly, the words flowing from his fingertips naturally as the story unfolded in his mind. Then he would ask Lydia out to discuss it over a cup of coffee. After which, he’d be free until his next deadline, meaning he could watch a movie or something like that. Life sounded good.

Inhaling deeply, Alec stretched his arms out wide and froze when his right arm bumped into something hard. He tried moving a little but realised that there was something pressing against him, restricting his movement. Holding his breath, Alec tried to turn his head but to no avail.

There was definitely something in his bed lying next to him.

He heard a groan and a sharp chill ran down his spine. A groan sounded again and Alec tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. It was definitely a sound made by a human. But how was that possible? Alec hadn’t had contact with anybody in days.

Was it a burglar? But then why would a burglar be in bed with him? Maybe it was an animal? But that groan sounded human.

Racking through his brain, Alec thought about the possible things he could do. They mostly involved him staying in bed until the other person or thing or whatever it was moved. But he chose the option that didn’t involve him waiting for whatever it was that was in his bed to make the first move. Throwing his covers off roughly, Alec shot right up and raised his hand, ready to whack the thing that was lying next to him but he stopped as soon as he saw what, or _who_ to be more specific, it was.

Bronze skin, dark hair, and soft features, the man who was lying beside him was gorgeous. Alec gulped and lowered his hand to his lap as he stared at the stranger. He didn’t remember knowing anyone who looked so attractive. Neither did he remember inviting anyone so handsome into his house or bed for that matter.

When the stranger shifted, Alec held his breath, afraid that even the slightest movement would wake the man up. Then he frowned, wondering why he should be considerate when it was _his_ bed. As Alec was about to nudge the other and tell him to wake up, the stranger opened his eyes and Alec froze.

The man was looking straight at Alec and his eyes were a beautiful dark chocolate shade that made Alec feel like he could drown in them. His gaze was sharp and intense, much like a cat’s and Alec hastily looked away.

“Who are you?” the man asked and Alec turned back to look at him in shock.

What audacity! This was Alec’s bed he was lying on.

“That should be my question,” Alec said, looking extremely annoyed. “This is _my_ house. You’re lying on _my_ bed.”

Frowning, the stranger looked around, trying to find his bearings. His movements were slow like he was doing it on purpose. Yet there was a certain kind of grace to them that made Alec stare in wonder.

“I’m sorry but I don’t remember how I get here,” the man admitted when his eyes landed back on Alec.

“Can I get your name at least?” Alec bit out irritably. He was glad that he had decided to wear a shirt to sleep the previous night or he would have found himself on a whole new level of awkwardness.

“I’m Magnus. And you are?”

Alec scoffed as he thought about his main character’s name. “Magnus?” he repeated and he arched a brow.

“Magnus Bane,” the man replied with a stern look, his brows knitting together. “What’s your name?”

Scoffing again, Alec shook his head in disbelief. “You’re Magnus Bane?”

The man nodded and Alec grinned, thinking that he must be in a dream. This was how he was going to get his inspiration! He was going to communicate with his main character. Thank the novel Gods for sending him this dream.

“Hi Magnus Bane,” Alec greeted sarcastically with a chuckle as Magnus looked at him weirdly. “I’m Alec Lightwood, your creator.”

“Creator?”

“Yeah,” Alec said, shrugging nonchalantly. “I’m an author. I write books and you’re the main character of my newest novel,” he explained as he scanned Magnus. This was right. Asian man, tall, handsome, brown eyes, black hair, and a broad chest. It fit his character description. His imagination was too good to be true. “So how should I continue writing my story?”

Magnus was still looking at him oddly. He raised a finger and opened his mouth, about to say something, and Alec leaned forward in anticipation. But he closed his mouth and shook his head instead, making Alec’s shoulder drop disappointment.

“You’re crazy,” Magnus mumbled and Alec glared at him. “I just realised that I have something to do,” Magnus said in a louder voice and Alec narrowed his eyes at him.

“You called me crazy.”

Eyes widening, Magnus quickly shook his head. “Nothing of that sort!”

Brilliant actor and a liar? This was totally Alec’s character.

“Don’t even try tricking me. I created you. I know you like the back of my hand,” Alec said proudly with his chin up and chest forward.

“Okay?” Magnus moved slightly away from Alec and slowly placed one foot on the ground. “Listen. It was nice talking to you and all but I really have to go. So…” he looked around the room again and his eyes were fixed on the door for a second before he turned back to Alec. “Got to run.” With that, he was up jumping up on both feet and dashing out of Alec’s room.

“Wait!” Alec shouted, untangling his limbs from his blanket as he got off of his bed and ran out the room as well. He banged his shoulder against the doorframe on the way out and winced as he rubbed the sore spot.

A sudden realisation hit Alec and he gasped before pinching his arm and flinching at the pain. If he could feel pain so acutely then this wasn’t a dream. This was reality. Crap.

By the time he reached his living room, Magnus was long gone. There were traces of him left there though, like the shifted coffee table he probably banged into on his way out, Alec’s shoes in a mess at the doorway, and the door left wide open.

Internally panicking, Alec looked out the door and cursed silently when he saw that it was snowing. He almost wanted to run out barefooted to chase after Magnus though Magnus was probably already on the subway.

“Calm down, Alec, calm down,” he told himself as he went back into his house and closed the door.

Pacing his living room, Alec bit his thumb as he tried to think of ways of finding Magnus. There was no way he was going to let his fictional main character go running about in the real world. How the hell did he even exist in the first place? The best solution that Alec reached was to call his sister to meet up with her.

 

“What do you mean you ‘lost’,” Isabelle made open and closed inverted commas with her fingers as she stared at Alec. “Magnus? Isn’t he like your main character or something?”

“Haven’t you heard a word I’ve been saying?” Alec hissed, his fingers wrapped tightly around his cup’s handle.

Laughing, Isabelle nodded, ignoring her brother’s glare. “You woke up with Magnus next to you in bed but then you lost him and now you want to find him.”

“So how should I find him?” Alec asked urgently, hoping his sister could sense his panic. She probably could, just that she was finding the situation more amusing than serious. “Izzy, be serious,” Alec warned.

Still smiling, Isabelle leaned back in her chair and gave Alec a smug look.

“What?”

“You created him,” Isabelle said as if that explained everything and was the answer to where Alec could find Magnus.

It was.

“You’re right, Izzy. You’re right.” Alec nodded and downed his coffee in one shot. “That’s the reason why he woke up on my bed.”

“Pretty exciting if you ask me,” Isabelle piped in enthusiastically.

Ignoring her, Alec continued narrating what had happened. “I modelled his house in the book after my own place. That’s why he would think that it’s his home. Friends. Friends. Friends,” Alec repeated as he snapped his fingers. “I based most of the characters off people I know real life so he would know one of them. Now, who did he first talk to…” Lowering his head, Alec sunk deep into thought. “Raphael!” he announced to himself before standing up and grabbing his coat off the back of his chair. “I love you, Izzy.”

“I know, big brother.”

Placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, Alec dashed out of the café with his phone already next to his ear and Raphael’s number on the dial.

His friend picked up after the fifth ring.

“Alec, what is going on?” Raphael demanded, sounding confused.

“I take it that Magnus showed up at your doorstep?” Alec hurriedly asked as he got into his car. He placed Raphael on speaker and threw his phone behind his driving gear and started the engine.

“Yeah. Magnus. Your _book_ character.” Raphael sounded displeased now and Alec chuckled quietly to himself.

“Just make sure he stays with you until I get there.”

 

As soon as Alec reached Raphael’s apartment, he stopped his car at the side of the building so that he wouldn’t obstruct traffic before dashing straight to Raphael’s unit. He repeatedly pressed the doorbell until a grouchy-looking Raphael opened the door forcibly.

“Finally!” he exclaimed, quickly unlocking his door to let Alec in.

“The crazy guy…” Magnus said to himself when he saw Alec and Alec grimaced. “Why is he here?” Magnus asked Raphael as he shot him a hurt look.

“I don’t even know you!” Raphael cried as he threw his hands forward.

“Strange. Because I know you,” Magnus mused and stared at Raphael doubtfully.

Raphael turned to Alec. “Please just take him away,” he begged and Alec nodded resolutely. “And while I’m honoured, please stop modelling your characters after me,” he added, making Alec grin sheepishly before the latter approached Magnus.

“Let’s go home.”

“Wait, you two live together?” Raphael interrupted but they both ignored him.

“I don’t remember having a housemate,” Magnus said with a frown.

“Well, I don’t either but we’re housemates now.”

“Since you created him, can’t you control him? Like write something about him so he’ll follow?” Raphael whispered to Alec when he was standing next to him.

Looking at Raphael with amazement, Alec then pulled out his phone and quickly typed a short paragraph about Magnus, stating that he had a housemate called Alec and that he was going to go home with him after a short quarrel that they had because Alec had apologised. The idea was quite brilliant even if it might not work and Alec had to give Raphael credit for that. He was impressed.

“I forgive you,” Magnus said suddenly.

Both Alec and Raphael were staring at Magnus in shock before they looked at each other. It worked.

“So can we go home now?” Alec asked, praying to himself that whatever this magic was, it would work all the way.

Magnus nodded and stood up to thank Raphael before smiling at Alec.

“Let’s go home.”

With a sigh of relief, Alec nodded and thanked Raphael for an entirely different reason before leading Magnus out of the house.

Once Magnus stepped out of the door, he sneezed and that was when Alec realised how little the other was wearing – only a dark blue shirt and a pair of grey sweats.

“You can have my coat,” Alec offered as he started to take it off. He’d feel colder but at least he still had a jacket underneath it. Before he could pull it off his hand, Magnus stopped him. Glancing at Magnus quizzically, he saw the latter shaking his head.

“I’m pretty sure that you can keep me warm in other ways when we get home, Alexander,” Magnus purred and walked over to Alec’s car with the car keys in his hand. Since when did he get them? And why in the world was he flirting with Alec.

Puzzled, Alec pulled out his phone to check the paragraph that he had written and froze in his footsteps when he saw one of the lines that he had written. He didn't remember typing it but it was there.

_Magnus had a housemate, Alec, whom he was very close to and often flirted with._

Alec was certain that he had typed something like “had fun” but his fingers might have slipped.

Face turning red, Alec pocketed his phone, suddenly feeling too hot underneath all his layers of clothes. He looked to the car where Magnus was already waiting in the driver’s seat (what the hell?) and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean a lot to me!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby)! Or drop me more 5 + 1 prompts on [Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


End file.
